The present invention relates to object trees. More particularly, the present invention relates to preserving and handling native data in hybrid object trees.
Elements or nodes within an object tree represent data objects of a “type” that are based upon a type of the object tree. For example, an extensible markup language (XML) document may be parsed into a document object model (DOM). A DOM is an XML object tree that represents XML data elements from the XML document as XML type data objects.